Star Wars: Emerging Threat
Star Wars: Emerging Threat is the first film in the Galerunner Saga, taking place exactly 342 years after the events of The Rise of Skywalker. Plot A new threat known as Death's Wind is forming, using the idea of the CIS droid army as a basis for their army. However, the galaxy is not aware that this is just a masquerade for the reforming Sith Empire. Death's Wind unleashes an attack on Coruscant, headquarters of the Second Jedi Order and the New Dawn Government. New Dawn deploys New Dawn Troopers by the hundreds to fight against the army of Warmonger Droids. One of the Jedi Knights, Tobias Sarr, comes to the aid of New Dawn. Meanwhile, Chancellor Daolovin sets up an emergency meeting with Queen Nepadolin of the Naboo to join them in a new war against the Death's Wind regime, and she declines. Tobias is given the opportunity to train a Padawan, and is assigned Cinge Galerunner, a young 12 year old boy who is very mature for his age with a highly promising future, which is why he is being assigned to a Jedi Knight so early. Death's Wind attacks Naboo, prompting Queen Nepadolin to reconsider Daolovin's invite to the war efforts against Death's Wind. In the shadows aboard an Apophis-class Star Destroyer, Darth Zothym asks for a report on the Naboo battle, and General Tempest reports that her forces caused a large amount of damage, enough to drastically weaken the Naboo Government. However, a Stingray-class Communications Vessel picked up audio on the Declaration of War against Death's Wind, and Zothym confirmed that New Dawn will fail. While having ground vehicles was not an issue, New Dawn did not have a fleet prepared for space combat. They signed a deal with the Naboo-based personal space racer company Vilinian Racers to develop an armed version of their VR-009 Racer, known as the VRC-009 New Dawn Starfighter, for use against Death's Wind. The stage was set for the Emergence Over Coruscant. Death's Wind invaded the planet, with 3 Apophis Star Destroyers leading the charge. On the New Dawn side, ground forces included New Dawn Troopers, CXO-453 New Dawn Tanks, and VCE-903 Armored Personnel Characters, while space forces included a significant number of VRC-009 Starfighters. On the Death's Wind side, ground forces included Warmonger Droids, Scuttle Droids, and the widely feared Hivemind Droids, while space forces included Apophis Star Destroyers and Emergence-Class Starfighters. To start off the fight, Tobias Sarr piloted a VRC-009 with the assistance of his astromech droid, R2-N6. However, later in the battle, Darth Zothym revealed himself on Naboo, also involved in the battle. Tobias and fellow Jedi Knight and childhood friend Syresh Rolan fly to Naboo to fight. The two Jedi clash with Darth Zothym, and halfway through the fight, Syresh is slain. Tobias and Zothym continue to clash. Over Coruscant, several VRC-009s hone in on the Destroyers, focusing all fire on the central command ship. However, it is not enough firepower. While New Dawn defeated most of their starfighters, they don't have the power to take on 3 Apophis-class Star Destroyers. Darth Zothym escapes in The Bloodshed, his personal starfighter and calls off the attack, but just as the Star Destroyers prepare to go lightspeed, the Queen's Naboo Royal Technology NRT-001 Royal Starfighter and destroys two before the third escapes. Unknowingly to them The Bloodshed was aboard the escapee. Next Film Star Wars: Emerging Threat was followed by Star Wars: Death Calls.